Aphrodite's Creature
by Unusually Written
Summary: When Aphrodite decides to experiment, the entire camp is affected. A creature is released, and unusual events occur. Contains: Tentacle, smut, lemons, and somewhat harem. Made because of the apparent lack of hentai in the PJO community.
1. Introduction

**Note: This is a poorly written introduction. IF you want the story to develop. Stay here. If you want to get straight to the action, go to chapter 2. Thank you for reading. - Unusually Written**

Aphrodite was curious. She hadn't been, not for millennia. It was bubbling inside of her, and she wondered if Athena had worked a plan into her. More so, she wanted to experiment, a trait she, the goddess of love, never had. Perhaps, she thought, even a goddess could give into her desires. She got up, and walked to her temple for the 1st time since it was rebuilt.

She honestly didn't know what to expect. She didn't create life, like Prometheus, nor did she create things that weren't from love, like her husband would. With her emotions skyrocketing, she got to work, something she never expected to do.

The creature grew in Aphrodite's hands. She thought thoughts if hesitation, but she was never known to think things out, that was Athena's task. She gave this creature squid like tentacles, and infused it with a fraction of her power. It isn't quite what she thought of, and she decided this to be her new servant to some degree. As Aphrodite was not used to work, she fell into a haze and split herself to take care of mortal matters.

The creature grew, using the power infused. Its size doubled, leaving it a monstrous hulk, larger than any normal human. Its tips of the tentacles grew penis-like organs, and it continued to mutate, giving itself a strange poison. While it's creator dissipated into multiple beings, it floated out to carry out its own agenda. It drifted out of the temple, poorly situated at the edge of Mount Olympus, and jumped off the ledge flailing on its way down 600 floors. The winds blew, and carried the creature to a new destination.

Aphrodite reformed only to find her creation gone. Panicked, she searched around, finding no evidence that it left. With no other option left, she did the only thing she had, and pulled out the knife Piper sacrificed to her after the giant war, Katropis. Gazing into the reflection, she saw her creation hurtling toward Long island, toward Camp Half Blood.


	2. Annabeth

The creature landed on the beach of the camp, well after curfew hours. It looked around, soaking in it's surroundings. Sitting quietly on the beach, it regenerated its wounds, as time passed into midnight, and the stars shone brightly. Floating in the air once more, the creature slowly drifted into the woods, and the patrol harpies saw nothing but an imprint where the creature once was, much to the confusion of everyone.

Up on Olympus, Aphrodite had to make a decision. Pondering in her throne, she had two choices. Either she could kill the monster, a disgusting and gruesome waste of her work, or she could let it roam free inside the camp, a dangerous but entertaining gamble. She eventually gave into her desire to experiment, and the creature was spared to roam, under her watchful eye from Olympus.

Annabeth kissed her boyfriend and set out into the starry night. After the giant war, Chiron allowed the hero pair to live in the same cabin as therapy for stress caused particularly by the final battle Next year, with Percy and Annabeth back to normal, they would go to New Rome. However, even these measures weren't enough, and Annabeth typically snuck out of the cabin at night, with Percy's permission. She always went to the woods, where she could blow off steam fighting a monster. Tonight, she would repeat the same. Heading out of the cabin, she walked across camp, avoiding the returning patrol from the beach, and slipping into the woods.

The creature waited, biding its time. Sitting on top of a rock, it waited for a mortal to pass, something it could use to carry out its agenda. Perhaps its waiting was rewarded, as movement caught its eye. A streak of blonde hair waved past, and the creature followed, blending into the environment.

Annabeth put down the monster easily, but something lingered, no, bothered her at the back of her mind. She felt like a being was stalking her, so she turned around and looked in all directions. Narrowing her eyes, yet seeing nothing, she decided she needed to get back to Percy, she must be seeing things. Unknowingly, she took a step toward the creature, camouflaged beneath a rock.

The creature waited as the girl stepped toward it, her feet crunching on the dried grass. Readying itself, the creature lunged at the girl, quickly knocking her down, along with a drakon-bone sword. The girl tried to scream for help, and the creature responded swiftly. As Annabeth opened her mouth to call for Percy, Chitin, anyone, the creature stuffed one of its penis-like tentacles into her mouth, gagging and choking her, and causing her to flail around. Waves of pleasure overtook the creature, as it never experienced this, and it came in her mouth, releasing its special poison that seeped down her throat and into her body.

Annabeth was in shock. She never expected to be jumped by a monster, much less have a cock/tentacle in her mouth. As the creature came, she received the poison head on, and her mind quickly changed. She wanted to be fucked, she wanted to have a cock everywhere in her, and she wanted more, more more. She didn't care who was fucking her, nor did she care if she became a slut. In short, she became extremely horny, and with her hands, grasped the purple tentacle in her mouth and began pumping it, moaning and closing her eyes as the thick shaft filled her mouth, and her tongue enjoy the sweet taste of precum, as her hands massaged the tentacle and forced it to enter deeper in her mouth.

The creature, if a mouth existed, smiled. It successfully completed its objective. With 7 other tentacles unused, it tore off her Camp Half Blood T-shirt, revealing a gray bra spotted with owls. Her jeans quickly followed, leaving her in matching panties that were soaked with her wetness. With a swift motion, her bra came off, breaking the straps, revealing D cup breasts, and her damp panties followed, showing her nice tight shaven pink pussy. With this tantalizing piece in front if it, the creature dove its tentacles directly toward her womanly features.

Meanwhile, Annabeth kept moaning, enjoying the creature's taste on her tongue. She sucked on the cock presented, swirling the delicious meal around in her mouth, and getting wetter by the second, barely aware she was now fully naked. She lifted her head off the cock, which came off with a pop, and ran her tongue up and down the slimy shaft, savoring the salty sweet precum and moaning. As the creature came once more, she closed her mouth and let the liquid cover her face, running all over, and turning her 50 shades whiter. She stuck her tongue out, and licked her lips seductively, tasting the cum, as the darkly colored tentacles approached her nether regions.

The creature approached her damp clit with tentacles erect. The tentacle circled her pussy, teasingly getting closer and closer, and elicited whimpers and begs from Annabeth, a sight rarely seen. After a while of teasing and Annabeth trying to force the tentacle inside her, the creature granted her request, and the erect tentacle rammed straight into her tight pussy, earning a gasp from her. A second tentacle came from behind and went into her even tighter ass, and Annabeth groaned at the double penetration. The creature, seeing that her mouth was still unused, sent another tentacle up to her hot waiting tongue, and Annabeth immediately started to pleasure it. The creature, with 5 tentacles left, sent two to pleasure her breasts, perfect in Percy's opinion. The tentacles carressed her tits, earning moans, and occasionally Jizzed, spilling the love liquid onto her pink nipples. Soon her breasts were covered with sticky white cum, and she loved it. With so much pleasure throughout her body, and her body slowly getting covered in juices, she bit hard on the tentacle in her mouth, and came, squirting her vaginal liquids directly toward the forest, and onto the tentacles.

Yet the tentacles did not stop. Annabeth still was rammed from behind, and despite her protests, the treatment continued, knocking her out, and her naked body fell unconscious on the grass, breasts face up toward the sky, and her clothes scattered and ripped. Spurting out its last bits of cum, the creature covered Annabeth's entire body with its white liquid, and stated at the sleeping beauty before him, satisfied with his work. But he wasn't finished having fun yet, and the creature floated off into the night to find another victim.

**I have a strange mind don't I? Be sure to review, constructive criticism helps, but flames will be ignored. - Unusually Written**


	3. Piper

Piper just wanted to relax. Even though it was 1 in the morning, she snuck out of the Aphrodite cabin and went to the showers, a common procedure, as she wanted to be clean for her entire cabin. Taking her clothes and a towel, she sprinted across camp, unknowingly catching the eye of a certain creature that emerged from the woods, leaving a victim behind. She knew the patrol harpies would be asleep by now, so she went into the narrow building and turned on the shower, stripping herself of her clothes, and with a sigh of relief escaped her. She rubbed her E cup breasts (she was a daughter of the love goddess after all) and let the water run, flowing down toward her clit, where she stuck a finger in, enjoying the pleasure. Suddenly, the water stopped flowing, and the stall lights flickered off.

The creature, exiting the woods and into the camp, saw a busty brunette heading for a building with a towel in her arms. Blending in with the soil, the creature stalked the girl and watched as she entered the building, cornered and no way to escape. Silently, the creature went around the back of the building, hearing water suddenly starting to flow, and tracked the girl to a single stall. In a few minutes, the creature had a tentacle on a power cord, and another on the shower hose. In one quick motion, both of these came loose.

Piper stopped rubbing abruptly, looking around to see if a Hermes kid was stalking her. Seeing nothing, she looked at the shower hose, seeing if anything jammed or broke, preferably the former. As she bent down, giving the creature a nice look at her ass and pussy, she faintly noticed a break on the pipe, and a gush of water streaming from it. Piper put her hands on the wall to steady herself from the shock, and the creature, seeing this beautiful opportunity, lunged with a tentacle flying straight toward her ass.

The creature enjoyed the position Piper was in, perfect to force her into rough sex. Slamming a tentacle into her ass, Piper was quickly taken by surprise, and her reflexes failed her. Before she could react properly, three tentacles shot out, two to press her hands against the wall, forcing her to maintain the position, and one wrapped tightly around her neck, making her unable to talk, and forcing her mouth open. The creature rammed in and out, in and out, as Piper stood there in pain and horror, unable to fight.

Piper felt her tight butthole getting stretched, and tried to get off the slick purple shaft. Sadly, the most she could do was wiggle her ass, only encouraging the creature to go faster, pushing Piper to her limits. She felt the tentacle move around her already tightened ass, and she winced in pain, not used to anything similar to this, not even with Jason. The creature continued its torture, and Piper was still bent over, helpless and naked, as her massive tits flew toward with each and every push, much to the enjoyment of the creature, along with her butthole gripping the alien cock.

The creature was extremely annoyed. The girl still wouldn't stop resisting, so it did what it had to do in order to continue. The creature came and let go, the tentacles relaxing as cum left its body, and landed into Piper's abused hole. The poison seeped in, and Piper panted as the liquid filled her hole, allowing the cum to fill her ass, before turning around with a lustful smile on her face, and grabbing another tentacle, squeezing and licking her lips, horny and ready to fuck. "I'm ready for round 2," she purrs, and she plunges the tentacle in her hot, waiting mouth while spreading her legs, revealing a shaven and petite pussy, inviting the creature to continue its exploration.

The creature took her voice as a cue, and a tentacle shot out, rubbing her pussy and pressing on her ass. Piper moaned on to the tentacle in her mouth, and whimpered as the creature's cock got closer and closer to her entrance. Finally, after what seemed like hours for Piper, the tentacle went into her vagina, stretching it to its limits, and waves of pleasure overtook her. Piper's eyes lulled back, and her mouth opened a bit, allowing another tentacle to enter her mouth, stretching it even more, gagging her and filling her throat up.

Continuing on, another tentacle wrapped around the back of her head, forcing Piper to deepthroat the two tentacles already in her mouth, choking her. Meanwhile, Piper felt the tentacle rapidly move in and out of her pussy, and another reentering her already well used and cum filled ass, causing Piper to approach climax. One more tentacle started to cum on her tits, particularly on the nipples, and the pleasure was took much, she came and collapsed on the shower floor covered in juices, the creature still floating over her, watching her intently.

The creature watched as Piper laid on the shower floor, her pussy leaking and ass sticking up, while she groaned on the floor, tasting the creature's cum in her mouth and in her throat. Using its tentacles, the creature scooped a weak Piper up and began to fondle with her breasts, rubbing around the nipples and continuing to circles closer and closer. Piper moaned and tried to stay awake, but the motions were slow and lulling, and she fell asleep on the in the creature's grasp, as the creature came once more on her ass. The creature deposited her on the wet floor, and vacated the shower room, and leaving her naked and alone, with a perfect view of her pussy should anyone else come by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revisions to script completed. Plot changed to adapt to public opinion. Beta stories deleted. Chapter added to sate desires. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Rachel arrived at camp quietly at night, her footsteps crunching on the worn grass, a sign that it was much too late for her arrival. She was instantly drawn into a room in the Big House, a custom that happened each time she arrived, for the red head Oracle had to be kept in safe haven. Out of habit, she took out her cameras, carefully placing them around the room, in the case of her oracle side suddenly overtook her, a random yet possible event. After the slow and agonizing process was done, she did her nightly routine - showering and changing into her nightgown, and jumping onto her bed. Little to her knowledge, the creature was waiting outside her bedroom windows, watching her every motion, and planning for her next experience.

Rachel sighed and turned on the cameras, placing the blanket over her small yet curvy body, something that she wished would be revealed to Percy, if it wasn't for this Oracle job she accepted. Before she drifted off into a haze, a snapping of a stick alerted her, a strange and out of place event. She shot out of bed, her mind frantically trying to make sense of the situation, as normally, all monsters lives in the woods. Thinking she was just hearing things, she reluctantly put the blanket over her again, only to hear another stick snap, followed by another, seeming to get closer. Irritated, she opened her bedroom window, and stuck her head out, only for a tentacle to lunge at her.

The creature watched as the girl opened the window door, exposing her room to the creature and the night air. Silently, a tentacle went into position, aiming to silence her, aiming for the mouth and the throat. The girl looked around, turning her head to the right angle, and the creature attacked, lunging at the red haired girl and forcing itself into her bedroom via the windows, much to her shock, and much to the enjoyment of the creature.

Rachel gagged on the tentacle in her mouth, currently forced on her bed with more tentacles pressing her against the worn cloth, her fighting rendered useless against the powerful monster. The creature already, from experience, knew what it had to do, and it shot its load into Rachel's mouth, overflowing and trickling down her neck, her skin a shade whiter. The poison seeped in, and Rachel, feeling hornier opened her mouth even wider, allowing the amount of tentacles in her mouth to rise to 3, and she grabbed two more to spurt all over her face, thick cum staining her red hair, and her green eyes losing the blink reflex, getting blinded with the thick liquid. The remaining three tentacles, sensing her clothed body, began to rip off her nightgown, which revealed she was not wearing a bra or panties. Rachel spread her legs, showing off her clit, which was quickly occupied by two tentacles, stretching her to her limit. The final tentacle looped around, and began slapping her tits, much to Rachel's pleasure, as she moaned onto the cocks.

The creature mutated once more. Seeing that this girl was resilient, it decided that it would give her a new gift after this heated pleasure session. But for now, she continued to take the brunt of the cocks, before finally cumming, her vagina tightening around the cocks, and receiving a load down her throat. Yet the creature continued, and Rachel, with the tentacles still in her mouth, couldn't protest, and the pleasure session escalated, cum flying everywhere, covering her body and staining the sheets. Suddenly, Rachel lost her mind as a superhuman strength took over her - The Oracle.

Her eyes glowed greener underneath the cum layer.

To the west, the successor shall travel.

Hiding in a pack, it will overtake and grow.

Yet in another land, a secret shall be unraveled.

But by then, the assistant to the weaver will have already destroyed what was sewn.

Shortly after delivering this prophecy, Rachel collapsed onto the sheets, her small frame filled with exhaustion and her clit and mouth bruised. The creature watched her sleeping figure for a short while, before it studied its new mutated self. Proxies could now be created, it thought, and turning to the mortal before it, decided she would be the perfect test subject for such an endevour. A tentacle went out, sending a new fluid down her throat, and suddenly Rachel woke up.

The creature watched as the glassy eyed girl looked directly at the creature, hands to her side, and her form ragdoll-like. The creature, sensing she was awaiting orders, willed her to touch her clit. Unemotionally, she did just that. The creature, if it had a mouth, would smile as the girl, under it's command, jumped out the bedroom window, and began walking somewhere the creature spotted earlier - the Hunter's camp, and a particular girl.

Meanwhile, Annabeth woke up, still covered in the thick semen, which surprisingly, had not dried. Still under the creature's spell, she lifted her abused breasts to her face, licking off the cum, growing hornier by the second. She continued to clean her body, rubbing her hands all over and moaning at the sweet taste, which still lingered in her mouth. After finishing her cleaning, she anxiously awaited the return of the creature, fingering her pussy to occupy the time, her gasps filling the quiet forest. Eventually she came, and brought her fingers to her mouth, tasting herself, before deciding that the creature would not return. She put on her ripped articles of clothing, and proceeded back to her shared cabin, her clothes dripping with fluids all the way.

Piper woke up, her ass damp with fluids and the drain clogged with sticky cum. She surveyed the room, only to discover her clothes and towels both missing. Sighing in frustration, she got up and went to find the creature, as she both wanted her clothes back and another round, unaware that the creature already left.

**So, yes, as stated above, the story has been drastically changed, so requests can flow in, however, some I won't write about. Otherwise, the window is now open, and the plot I had before had crumbled. Either way, writing has resumed and ready.**


	5. Thalia

**I have been updating faster, yet it may slow based on personal events. More or less, enjoy. - Unusually Written**

**To Tryst -Unrealistic setting and portrayal is one of my qualities, sorry Tryst, although your request was evidently well thought out, it may not be satisfied to your standards.**

**To the general consensus - I have listened, enjoy... next chapter.**

Chapter 5

Rachel, incapable of free will anymore, dashed naked across the Hunter's camp, which, thankfully, was asleep. She began pacing around anxiously, not knowing who to pick, as the creature had not given the redhead Oracle any instructions. Sighing to itself, the creature told Rachel to bring any girl, and she obliged, walking straight into a tent more adorned then the rest - the lieutenant's tent.

Thalia, stuck in her rare peaceful dreams, felt a strong arm tugging her awake. Reluctantly, she awoke, to find a fully naked Rachel pulling her out of her tent and into a dark forest. Thalia tried to scream in protest, but a strong, inhumanly punch to the stomach left her defeated and winded. The grass twisted and turned, and Thalia's nightgown slowly was ripped as the mindless red haired Oracle led her farther and farther away from the Hunter camp. Eventually, she came to a stop, only to be staring directly at a monstrosity.

The creature analyzed the girl before it. Her strong arms from hunting proved well, as she struggled in its grasp, tentacles flying everywhere, much to the displeasure of the creature. Eventually, the standoff ended, with Thalia succumbing to the inevitable exhaustion, her eyes drooping as the victor wrapped its tentacles around her. Knowing this girl couldn't resist or protest, the creature tore off the already ripped nightgown, and her naked body shone in the moonlight.

Thalia could only feel, not react, as a tentacle slithered up her ass, stretching it, and causing her body to intake a breath of pain. The torture continued, as another tentacle decided to enter her dry and virgin pussy. With a sudden thrust, her barrier was broken, and the excruciating pain caused her to cry out and hug her body, only for another tentacle to ran into her mouth, shutting her up. The tentacles continued to ram in and out of her holes, until the creature came on her breasts, soaking through her skin, and the poison took effect.

Thalia moaned as she rode the cock before her, the sounds echoing through the empty forest. She sucked hard on the tentacle in her mouth, hearing a pop each time the tentacle pulled out to cum on her now covered face. Her pussy, bleeding from the constant usage, shook as orgasms racked her body, much to her content. Her breasts bounced as she rode the double penetration, and her body began to soak with sweat as the creature approached its second cum.

The creature, watched, mesmerized as her breasts took flight with every thrust, and her vagina, maiden only an hour ago, was soaked with a mixture of cum. Her ass was now painfully stretched, the cheeks red from the constant entry. The creature continued to pummel into her tight body, her mouth a nice target, as she continued to deepthroat the tentacle in her mouth, cum lining her throat and her cheeks expanding to fit the tentacle. The creature watched as her hands drifted down, rubbing her pussy as she came for the fifth time, while the creature once more came into her well used vent.

Rachel sat nearby, slowly touching herself, enjoying the scene that played out ahead. Her eyes continued to follow the creature, and she watched as Thalia began rubbing herself, Rachel noticing the movements and cumming on the grass, her scream piercing and catching the attention if the creature. Suddenly, Rachel lost all free will once more as she walked toward the creature, smiled seductively, and sat straight on a tentacle, the cock filling her pussy. She groaned as another filled her ass, and picked up one to stuff into her warming mouth, as Thalia watched her from close proximity, their breasts touching.

The creature withdrew the tentacle from Thalia and Rachel's mouth, instead fucking both their breasts, eliciting a moan from the girls, who were making out as the tentacles filled as the other holes. It enjoyed itself as the girls's hands wandered down, and in the midst of sex, began adding a finger to join in the onslaught of each others' clit, while the other hand jerked off a tentacle each, cum flying everywhere, hair sticking and tanned stomachs turning whiter. The creature releases its load, and Rachel instantly brought her finger to her face, tasting Thalia and the creature's cum mixed, while Thalia continued to finger Rachel's pussy, her constant prodding causing another orgasm.

Although both girls were tired from the heated session, the creature once more inserted its tentacles in the girls's wet and sticky vents, forcing Rachel to stay on, (knocking her out in a matter of seconds), and and Thalia reacting lustfully, twisting her nipples and massaging her breasts, as her skin glowed painfully red. Her eyes shone as she grabbed another tentacle, forcing it into her ass, and yelping as she was shoved against a tree and fucked hard as the unconscious Rachel was  
>thrown onto the grass.<p>

Two lines from the prophecy repeated in the creature's mind.

To the west the successor shall travel.

Hiding in a pack, it will overtake and grow.

The creature decided to make its move, as it came not the normal cum, but one filled with sperm, into Thalia's fertile vagina, which then she got off the tentacle, and ran back to the Hunters, who were leaving quite soon. Meanwhile, the creature returned to the camp for a bit more action, particularly to revisit. Rachel woke up and followed, returning to the Big House quietly.

Annabeth hurriedly returned to her and Percy's cabin, opening the door quietly, and walking over to his bunk bed. Most of her clothes were torn anyway, so she threw them under her bed, her body now fully naked in front if her boyfriend. She waited quietly for another minute, before nudging Percy awake and whispering "Percy baby, I'm horny." He awoke with a start, staring at his girlfriend in shock.

Percy awoke to a pair of tits - Annabeth's. He replied back "Annabeth this isn't like you."

Annabeth, still jumpy, licked her lips and whispered, "Come on Percy, we make love each week, why not tonight."

Percy, still in shock, watched as his naked girlfriend pulled down his boxers and touched his cock, and lowered herself.

**Oh the horror, cliffhangers, cliffhangers everywhere!**


End file.
